Chaos
by Choco'Late.Van'Illa-31
Summary: Because of a small accident, all of the GoM must accepting the fact that "something" had happened to them. And because of "that" thing, it turns their peaceful-normal life into the chaos. Troubles GoM, Slightly AU. Contain Strangeness, fail!thriller and fail!humor. Find Out!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

******Chaos**

**Summary :** Because of a small accident, all of the GoM must accepting the fact that "something" had happened to them. And because of "that" thing, it turns their peaceful-normal life into the chaos.

**Author's Notes :** Hi there! "C" here! XD This is a fic that suddenly popped up in my mind as a result from spacing out in the middle of working my math homework and I felt like I want to share it with you guys :P. By the way, this is a collab fic with my sis "V", and we decided to make this by turn. And the first turn was me. :D This fic is rated T for some reason.

Now, just _slow down your pace and enjoy the melody of the story_. Here it goes! XD

**Disclaimer : ****"**I don't (I mean we don't) own KnB nor Push. It belongs to the rightful owner. And hell.. If KnB was mine, I would make all members of GoM still together till now.. (= 3 =)/ "

**Warning(s) :** **"**Some OOC-ness in the later chapter, grammar mistakes *English isn't my language*, and maybe there will be some typos in here (please bear with it).**"**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tiit .. Tiit .. Tiit .. Tiit ..

The sound of the alarm sounds followed by the sound of dozens of pairs of legs being flocked spread out all over the room.

"Close all exit access! Don't let ANYONE manage to go out!"

The alarm is a sign that there is an intruder who managed to enter. This place security that once was tight, now is being tighten. They track every part of the building to catch the intruder. But no wonder if the security was being tighten right now. The intruder who made to break through had managed to take one of the AzT sample that was being stored safely in one room, which although has been guarded by 2 guards for 24 hours and the room has been filled by an invisible laser beam, still doesn't work.

This place is one of the laboratories used by some scientist for developing a research project called A.S. This A.S project has been worked since at least decades now. This project is a legal project, but done secretly without the knowledge of the community. Only few people who know that such a project is exist.

The result of the project however were stored in a glass tube. It was in the form of a clear liquid and named AzcTh (sorry for the lame name..) or commonly known as AzT. Yet revealed to whether the excessive use of AzT could dangerous it's user or not. Therefore, the scientist agreed to keep it in a place with high standards of quality.

Even so, there is still some people who trying to take it. They are an illegal organization whose experts in conducting illicit transactions. They are divided into several groups, and spread through the world. They are too crafty, to the point where it wasn't yet revealed whether the organization were exist or merely rumors. They are also very clever and skilled, that their transaction was rarely found out by the police.

The organization managed to find information about the project. They intend to steal AzT as a sample, so that they could make it, and it would be an asset for them.

"You split up! Don't let that intruders go away!" said a man in uniform, who seem to be their commander.

"Yes!" said the subordinates in unison.

Then they were divided into groups and began to disperse.

'Safe', a figure comes out from the darkness while holding a glass tube containing clear liquid. He seems like around 20, have dark brown hair, and wearing a black coat complete with trousers and black shoes. With ease he avoid the guards who were busy looking for him. The guards didn't know that, the intruder can easily escape from that place. He had predicted that it would turn out to be like this, so he already prepare for it.

'You fool! You seriously think I'm that stupid enough to get in through the doors and air ducts huh?' the intruder thought mockingly.

The path that he used to enter wasn't the main entrance, or even the air ducts. He went through a rather large-sized holes that deliberately placed in a place that isn't too visible, and then cover it with something, so that it wouldn't be visible. He was planned to get out from there using the hole too.

With slowly and very carefully, the intruder were trying to get to where the hole was located. After ensuring himself that it was safe, he slowly began to shift large box which he used to cover the hole. As half of his body was outside, suddenly..

"There he is!" one of the guard shouted.

"Shit!" curse of the intruder.

With a quick movement, the intruder then began to run away from the building. The guards tried to catch up, but because of his skill, he can get out of it easily.

"How?! Do you got him!?" asked the commander.

"I'm sorry sir, but he managed to get away." one of the guards answered.

"This is bad." said their commander with his worried face.

"Sorry for my impudence sir, but I want to ask. How bad exactly the situation we face now? "

"Bad. Very bad." said a man who appeared suddenly and join the conversation. From the looks, he's around 50 with an already graying hair. However, despite being old, his authority aura were still being visible enough for seen.

"Whatever happens, we must find him."

**[***]**

_Meanwhile in other place.._

It was 5 o'clock in the morning. The sky that once was black, now starting to change into a yellowish color.

The cold air slowly replaced by warm heats.

'Are they following me!?'

Seen from the distance a man who dressed in black was ran off in a hurry. The man was an intruder who was being wanted by security guards.

'I don't want to take a risk.'

The man then stopped and looked around. When he feel it safe, he went to the back of the bush and pulled out a black plastic bag from there. He then put off his coat and his black shoes, replaced it with a brown T-Shirt and dark brown sneaker. As a final touch, he wears a white jacket with a dark green hat. After he finished, he put his coat and shoes, then place it in the plastic bag. After that, he threw it at the nearby trash. The man was then immediately left the place and went to the nearest 24-hour supermarket. He bought a bottle of soda, and then pay at the cashier and go out.

When he felt he was in a pretty quiet place, he then issued a soda he bought earlier, and opened it. He spilled the entire contents until nothing remains, then took out a glass tube containing AzT earlier, and pouring its contents into the empty soda bottle. After that he threw the glass tube to the pavement and it's broke to pieces.

.

.

.

Time has shown at half 6 in the morning as he hurried to leave. Because he didn't pay attention to the direction he was walking, he accidentally hit someone. However, instead of the person he accidentally hit, he was the one who fall unexpectedly.

"Ouch!" the man said.

"Ah.. Sorry.." said the person flatly.

"Damn! Where did you put your ey.." his statement abruptly stopped, when he saw the person in front of him. There, stood a middle school student with a height approximately 20 cm or more higher than him, with a gigantic size of weight, having a purple-color hair and the same color of eyes, wears a jersey with "TEIKO" word printed in the middle of it, while chewed some large-sized lollipop. His eyes stare at him flatly while still chewing. Even though he looks childish since he was chewing a candy, however, it still doesn't alleviate the terrible aura that was emanates from him.

'I'd better not mess with him.' the man thought.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to. Now excuse me." he said quickly as he took his bottle of soda and immediately left the place.

The person however, only stared as the man who had bumped into him leave hurried while still continue chewing his sweet candy. He merely shrugged and take his drink bottle that was dropped when he was getting hit by the man early.

'I must hurry, or Aka-chin will be angry.' and then he continue walk away.

.

.

**[#To be continue]**

* * *

**A/N** : Finally it's finish! Yayyy! *fits in the air* Yeah.. yeah I know, it's only prologue now (=3=)".. but still, I'm soooo happy that it's finish already! XD Though I want to post this BADLY yesterday when Akashicchi's birthday, I couldn't make it in time.. (T~T)

Anyway, the next chapter will be the beginning of their _chaos_ though. ^^ X3 Oh! And I hope you like it as much as I typed it.. This is just a starts.. The next one.. Hohoho.. Troubles for GoM!

_Mind to review? :3_

* * *

**Choco'Late**.Van'Illa-31

**********Next Chapter** : Chapter 1 "The Beginning"


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

******Chaos**

**Summary :** Because of a small accident, all of the GoM must accepting the fact that "something" had happened to them. And because of "that" thing, it turns their normal-peaceful life into the chaos.

**Author's Notes :** Hi there! "V" here! \(^v^)/! To be honest, I'm not confidence enough to posted this chapter. After all, this is my turn and my responsiblity. And I tried my best since this was our first fanfic ever! Ok, let's end this chit-chat and get to the story. Hope you like it! Here it goes~.

Just s_low down your pace and enjoy the melody of the story_.

**Disclaimer : "**We only own the story and the plot, the rest.. sadly wasn't ours.**"**

**Warning(s) :** **"**OOC, grammar mistakes (since English isn't my *our* mother language), some typos and error here, there, and so on.. *Hope you bear with it*) Oh! And this is Unbeta-ed, but we need one. (╥v╥)c**"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : "The Beginning"**

PRITTTTTTTT!

The whistle sound that was echoed throughout the gym, immediately stop all the activities inside the building.

Today was a very hot day. Sun's intense seemed to double up. Or at least, that's what the people who were take a break (after morning practice inside the gym they used to use) thought. Around the building seems quieter than usual. Well, it was normal though, since today was the first day of their long-weeks holiday.

This school name is Teikou Middle School. Teikou is a school that known for its incredible basketball team. Teikou basketball team was acquainted for their intensity of winning in every training match, as well as in national tournaments, without ever losing at all. Victory was like one of their miracles, that simply and solely were caused by their players that were known as geniuses in playing basketball. This players were called, the "Generation of Miracles".

"Generation of Miracles" consists of 5 prodigies players who have the ability to play basketball very well which above average, even within the limits of the "impossible" in which the ability only comes once in 10 years. And there is one player who has the same ability and has been recognized by them, known as the "Phantom Sixth Player". And because of that, this 6 players must keep practice even in their holidays week... Well, if we were investigated this further, this practice was only one-sided agreement.

"Ahh~ it's so hooot!~" whined a blonde haired boy named Kise Ryouta while waving his hand hoping it would cooling the hot air around him. He was one of the GoM that has the "copy cat" ability which allowed him to copy his opponent's movements and made them his. He was even be able to modified them much better than the original one.

"Damn, why today must be this hot?!" mumbled the dark blue-haired boy named Aomine Daiki. He was also a member of the GoM that has the amazingly ability in which his movements and flexibility was difficult to believe, and have a distinctive style of playing basketball which was "free" but accurate, making him the ultimate Ace in this strongest team.

"Oha-Asa has predicted that today will be a very hot one, therefore, lucky item for today is a red fan." said the green haired boy proudly while showing his red fan. His name is Midorima Shintarou. The young man who was obsessed with Oha-Asa was also one of the GoM that has the ability to throw the three-points shoot with a high accuracy from any angle and distance in the court.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with your stupid horoscope, damn!" Aomine said while pointing his index finger at Midorima. He was tired of having to hear those nonsense chatter about that Oha-Asa or something– from a weirdo who was none other than Midorima every day. Repeat, EVERY DAY!

"Aomine-kun, it's rude to pointing to someone like that." said the blue-haired boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes, he was also one of the GoM. The young blue-haired teen has the ability to steal and pass the ball quite extraordinary. He was even said to be an expert in doing so. Still not enough, he even endowed with the "lack of presence". And with it, he became a dangerous opponent for the opposing team. But because of it too, many people didn't know his identity. Only the members of GoM and the manager knows. That's why he got the nickname as "The Phantom Sixth Player".

"Ukh-" Aomine was taken aback. If there was someone who can lectured him beside their captain, then it would be Kuroko. "A.. after all, where the hell is that Satsuki go?! What is taking her so damn long anyway? It's just taking the drink for the heaven sake!" Aomine grunted, trying to change the subject.

"Umm... I'm thirsty~!" Kise whined out-loudly. He immediately ran to the bench where they put their bag and opened his, looking for a bottle that he wished to be brought.

Unfortunately, nothing's there.

With a disappointed sigh, Kise was soon back to court where his teammates was.

"Kurokocchi~" whined Kise, "Do you have any water?"

"Gomen, Kise-kun. My water has run out. " Kuroko said while showing his bottle of water that has been empty with no trace.

"Eeh~?! Jaa, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, do you have any water?" Kise asked with a desperate look that was clearly showed in his pretty face.

"Nai/Nai-dayo." Aomine and Midorima replied in unison.

Hearing this, Kise can only cry inside and let out a heavy sigh.

"Kise-kun, daijoubu desuka?" Kuroko said with a flat tone as usual, but there was a slight hint of worry in there. Kise could only nodded, what else that he could do besides nodding? He didn't have any energy left. Not to mention that he was damned thirsty.

"Kise-chin~ *munch* I had water you know~ *munch*" said the purple-haired lad who was busily munching his potato chips. This young man named Murasakibara Atsushi. He is the highest player of the Teikou basketball team and also one members of GoM. With his height that reaches 208 cm high he easily became a defense player, and caused him to be the most troublesome opponents.

"Really?" Kise said hopefully.

"Uh-huh.. *munch* *munch*" Murasakibara answered with nodding. "It's in my snack bag." he continued while pointing toward a big plastic bag full of snacks at their bench.

"I'll take it! Can I Murasakibaracchi~!?" Kise said enthusiastically while looking at the still-chewing-on-his-potato-chips Murasakibara with shining-eyes.

"Um.. Sure Kise-chin.. *munch*" Murasakibara replied, nodding. Hearing an approval statement from the owner, Kise immediately ran toward their bench and with no hesitations, he starting to rummages the contents of the plastic bag, looking for a mere single bottle of water.

SREK! SREK!

"AH! Found it!~ "Kise shouted right after he successfully got the bottle. He immediately ran back to the others.

"Can I?" Kise said, holding the bottle while looking at Murasakibara with his famous "puppy eyes", expressing the 'can I open and drink it?' indirectly.

The said owner only looked at him flatly and just nodding his head. His face was showing I-don't-care kind of look, then returned to continue his favorite activities, snacking. Considering the nod as a sign of 'yes', Kise immediately open the bottle and then began to satisfying his craving thirst desire.

Gulp!

"Ahh! So Fresh~!.. Hmm?" From the corner of his eyes, Kise saw that his most admires person, who was also his instructor– looking tired and seemed thirsty. Not to mention, he was sweating a lot too. So, Kise immediately shut the bottle and began walking toward the said person.

"Kurokocchi, wanna drink too~?" offer Kise to the bluenette.

Kuroko stared flatly at Kise whose grinning like an idiot while holding up a bottle of water. After a while, Kuroko then nodded as a sign of agreement. Come on, who wouldn't felt thirsty in a hot weather like this?

Receiving the nod, Kise gave the bottle to Kuroko who then began to drink.

'It's fresh.' Kuroko thought, right after the cold water passed down through his dry throat.

'Umm .. If this was just vanilla milkshake though, it would be much better.' Kuroko thought wandering, then he glanced at his "light" who looked undoubtedly hot. The bluenette then walked toward his partner who was wagging his jersey to cool down.

"Damn. It's so hot.." Aomine grunted.

".. Aomine-kun."

"WHOA! Te.. Tetsu! Don't surprised me like that!" Aomine shouted to none other than his partner, Kuroko. "–be.. besides, don't you with Kise just now?! Since when are you there?"

"I've been here since now, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said with an impassive look, as if it was something normal.

"A.. Aa.." Aomine mumbled while soothing his heart which still beating fast because of Kuroko's sudden appear. Seriously, if he'll be brought to the hospital due to a heart attack, he wouldn't be too surprised anymore.

"Here." before Aomine had said something, Kuroko gave him the bottle.

"Ah.. thanks." Well.. knowing Aomine who was too thirsty right now to even give a damn, he will nonchalantly drink it soon after Kuroko gave him the bottle.

"Ahh.. it's fresh." Aomine said after drinking the water. Midorima who saw that, only looked at Aomine silently as he adjusted his glasses. Just like the other, he also looked exhausted. And although he didn't say that, it was clear shown from the look on his face that he is also thirsty.

"Oh? Wanna some, Midorima?" Aomine offered after he saw that their best shooter kept glanced at the bottle he was holding.

"Hmph.. It's not like I'm thirsty or anything. It's just that since Momoi took so long, so.."

"Yeah.. yeah.. just take it already." said Aomine who was too tired to even having to deal with Midorima's _tsundere_-ness. (Is word like that even exist? Dunno.. ==")

After catching a bottle which was thrown by Aomine, Midorima drink it immediately. After drinking it, he returned the bottle –which contents only had half of it left, to it's owner.

"Thanks Muraskibara." Midorima said as he handed the bottle to the owner.

"No problem Mido-chin~" Murasakibara said. As soon as Midorima gave him the bottle, he drinks it too. It seemed like he didn't drink it all. He left a quarter of it and then offered it to the captain who was sitting on the bench at the edge of the court.

"Aka-chin~ do you wanna some?"

"Hmm? Thanks Atsushi." his said captain then drink the water. Akashi Seijuurou is the captain's name of Teiko Middle School, which means that he was also the captain for the legendary famous Generation of Miracles. He was known as the most feared captain. Of course, the title of captain he had wasn't just a mere title. With his mismatched heterochromatic eyes, he could read his opponents movements and nullified their defenses and attacks. No one could deny him, including the GoM. He was a captain of the said team that meant he could control his subordinates very well. With scissors as his style, the GoM knew that they shouldn't mess with the captain unless, they were expecting a pair of scissors flew straight at them and of course, they weren't value their life anymore. And knowing he quite skilled and accurate at throwing things, doesn't help at all.

After drinking the water given by Murasakibara, Akashi immediately gave the bottle to Midorima, -who was in the moment, at his side. Midorima knew what Akashi meant, immediately took the bottle and shoot.

WUSH!

Smoothly, the empty bottle was already in the trash. Akashi who saw it, only smirked and looked at his subordinates with his aura of authority.

"Now warm up. We will play three on three." he said with a commanding tone.

"Yes." they replied in unison and immediately warmed up as the captains orders.

**[***]**

.

.

The three on three match begin with Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kise in one team, -while Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima on the other team. 5 minutes after the match begin, Kise who was about to pass the ball to Akashi, stopped abruptly. It caught the attention of the other members of GoM upon him.

"Ryouta, why did you stop?" Akashi asked, certainly demanded for an answer. However, Kise didn't reply at all. He stood-still in his current position. It somehow, made the others began to worry and wonders. The said blonde wasn't brave enough for pissing off their feared captain after all. And we know exactly, he was the type of person who usually hard to kept quite as he was now.

"Oi Kise, are you okay? You look little.. pale. And you sweat a lot too. C'mon! Don't tell me that you got tired already?! It's just only 5 minutes dude! Oi, Kise!" yelled Aomine at the said blonde.

Because Kise still didn't move nor saying a word, Akashi began to walking toward him. The others started to follow their captain by doing so.

But before they could get any closer, Kise suddenly squatted down, while holding his stomach. It made the ball that he held early fell and bounced, making the silent gym filled with the sound of a bouncing ball.

The others stopped abruptly in their track, still shocked by Kise's sudden actions. Even when the basketball had been stopped bounced and brought up the silence once again, everyone still stood in silent.

It was, until..

"Ughh.. it's hurt.." Kise whispered in pain. Even though it's obviously just a whisper, but the tense of silence made it clear enough to be heard by people inside the gym.

"Uhh.. Kise? Are you ok–" Aomine didn`t have time to finish his words as it was being cut by Kise.

"IT HURTS!" Kise screamed. One second after that, the rest members of GoM suddenly ran, approaching their blonde friend.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked with a hint of worried in his tone yet, his face remained flat as usual.

"Ku.. Kurokocchi.. it hurts.. it hurts so much.." Kise wailed in pain as he grabbed the edge of Kuroko's sleeve who squatted down beside him. Aomine, who had been watching from the start, was completely lost right now.

"Ok. Can anyone told me what exactly Kise just- uhh.. complaining right now? Because to be honest, even though I'm here with you guys from the beginning, I really don't understand what was happening just now!" he yelled to no one.

Midorima just adjusted his glasses and said with a sigh "Kise was having a stomachache right now. Wasn't it obvious? Really, Ahomine."

And before Aomine could retort that back, he (again) was cut by Kise who screamed in pain.

"ARGH!" Kise was just about to cry right now. Really, during the 14 years of his life, he had never felt a pain like this before. He prefer to passed out now than have to continue to felt a pain like this. Heck, fainted sounded better indeed.

Aomine -who had been cut by Kise earlier which made him stopped abruptly from retorting Midorima back- was ready to continuing it at any moment. But instead of doing so, he said..

"Oi Tetsu, are you okay?" was the one that came out from his mouth. Well, he really, absolutely, undoubtedly, wanted to avenge Midorima's last words (not to mention that he was already finished arranging the words that could make that four-eyes named Midorima speechless) but the sight of his "shadow" who was rubbed his hand altogether, caught his attention.

"It's okay Aomine-kun.. I'm fine" Kuroko replied with his calm and monotone voice as usual. But still, Aomine felt something odd on his partner, but he couldn't put his fingers on it. Because he was too preoccupied with his own mind, he was unaware of the stares that Kuroko gave him.

"Aomine-kun."

"Mm..?" Aomine answered, finally looking back at Kuroko.

"You look sweaty." Kuroko pointed out. After hearing that, Aomine realized that he was wagging his shirt back and forth for a while now unconsciously, and yes, he was sweating a lot.

"Ah.. you're right. Today was indeed hot. Scratch that, very hot." said Aomine. Strange, it is just him or wasn't the temperature increasing every second has passed recently? He trying to cool himself who felt like being in an oven grill.

'Damn! Why was here so hot!?' inner Aomine shouted. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh.. guys.. I'm out for a while. I can't stand to felt the heat in this room anymore!" without waiting for an answer, Aomine immediately ran off to the court outside the gym so that the heat can be reduced, at least that was what he hoped.

After Aomine ran off, Akashi had a new problem. He, who had been observed Aomine for a while now, felt something odd. Aomine who was sweating a lot is a clear evidence that he really felt the heat. Then he watched his friends (servants) one by one.

'So it's only Daiki huh. Strange.' Akashi thought. Well, it's indeed strange.

"Hmph.. today weather was certainly a hot one." Midorima said while adjusted his glasses once again. Aah, here he starts again..

"Oha-Asa had predicted that the temperature during the day such as this will be incre.." Midorima said but then stopped. Murasakibara, who was stood close to him, gave a strange look.

"Mido-chin~?" he called.

"..." Midorima didn't answer. This certainly got Akashi's attention on him as he walked toward Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Shintarou." he called him with demanding tone. Yet, Midorima still didn't answer him nor looked at him. Instead, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and head. Shintarou would never ever ignored him like this and so, Akashi was sure that there was something wrong, indeed.

BRUK!

That sound made Akashi to stop thinking as he looked for the source of it. That sound came from the person beside him who was now sitting on the floor while panting hard.

"Atsushi." he called the person. Murasakibara only nodded without looking at him.

BRUK!

Before Akashi could asking any further, the sound came again from his other side where Midorima also sat down on the floor, holding his head.

Akashi narrowed his eyes. He then watched them all more closely and he caught the sight of their phantom player who looked.. shivering?

"Tetsuya." Akashi called.

The said person immediately walking toward the captain and stopped right in front of him. Kuroko then lifted his face so that he was now staring impassively at Akashi. He watched the bluenette for a moment. He's right, Kuroko was shivering.

He raised his left hand to touch Kuroko's left cheek which felt too cold. No, frozen will be the most suitable word in this case. Kuroko flinched, shock was written clearly in his face, but it only lasted a second and soon was replaced with his usual deadpan expression.

"You're freezing." Akashi said. Kuroko was silent, still staring expressionlessly at him. Akashi removed his hand as he walked toward the bench.

Kuroko saw Akashi took one of their jersey jacket and walked back at him. Next, Kuroko found himself covered by the jacket. Understood, he just nodded and mentally thanked Akashi.

"Now, sit." Akashi said, more like ordered, and once again Kuroko nodded as he sat on the floor while tightening his grip on the jacket. The gym door suddenly opened, revealing none other than Aomine Daiki, who was now shirtless, holding his shirt in his hand while panting hard.. and he was (once again) sweating, though it's more than before.

"DAMN! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aomine yelled. Frustrated, tired, confused, is what he felt right now.

"Don't make another noise, Daiki." Akashi said threateningly while holding his scissors that came out from nowhere which somehow gleaming dangerously in his hands.

"Whatever! I don't care! Hot! IT'S TOO HOT! ARGH!" Aomine seriously didn't care if Akashi, in that instant, threw his scissors right at him. Because all he wanted right now was the abnormal heat could vanished or at least decreased, (even if it's just a little) –and if fainting was the only way, then Aomine was gladly, really gladly to welcoming the scissors that flying toward him.

Akashi just paused. He knew Daiki too well, -in fact he knew all of his teammates too well. Daiki wouldn't put his life at line like this, except if something made him thought that live was very boring and he didn't care about it anymore, -so he only wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Akashi began to scanning the sight in front of him. Kise was screaming in pain, Aomine was cursing loudly, Midorima was hissing in pain, Murasakibara was panting hard, and Kuroko was trembling. Closed his eyes for a moment, open it again then..

PLAK!

The clapping sound that echoed through the gym made all of them turned their attention to the red-haired captain. The captain himself, who felt the five pairs of eyes at him, opened his mouth and said 2 words clearly, loudly, and of course with his absolute demanding tone.

"Everyone. Gather."

.

.

**[#To be continue]**

* * *

**A/N :** Fiuhh~ Finally finished! *panting*. Oh yeah, Happy New Year, guys! Prospero año nuevo! heureuse nouvelle année!, 새해 복 많이 받으세요! (Sae hae Bok Mani Ba Deosse Yo!), 明けましておめでとうございます! (Akemashite Omedettou Gozaimasu!), Buon anno!, Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!, Bonne année!, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! Finally, 2013 it's here! Yayy! Yayy! Whiiiiiiw~ *spinning and dancing around*

For our family and friends out there *though undoubtedly none of them will read this*, Happy New Year All! We wish you all a happy new year! X3

For our dear readers, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** For EVERYTHING! Reviews, favorites, followers, pm-s! EVERYTHING! It means a lot for us! ;') We love you guys so much! XD

Again, we wish you guys a Happy New Year 2013! All the best! Living your life with the fullest, love it, enjoy it and also treasure it! :D

__Don't forget to drop a review_ XD_

* * *

Choco'Late.**Van'Illa**-31

**Next Chapter** : Chapter 2 "Fainted"


	3. Chapter 3 Fainted

**Chaos**

**A/N:** Umm.. yeah, it's been like forever since the last time I updated. =_=" About one month late perhaps? And for that, I'M SO SORRY! *sobbing while sulking in the corner* D'X It's just.. since the holiday week has ended and I'm in the middle of taking my last exam in high school (road to colleague, yeah!), I had many things to do. Like doing homework, catching up lesson notes, and etc. But then again, I'm back (with a longer chapter too~). Because after all, I tried my best with this story.. and for the improvement of my writing skills too.

Anyway, **Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alert! I really love you all~XD**

**Tiger2213 : **Aww.. you don't know how happy I am and V as well when we read your review at the previous chapter! XD Thank you so much~! Oh, and sorry for the late update :( . I'll tried to update faster for the future chapters. And for Akashi symptoms, well.. you'll find it out in this chapter anyway, so.. happy reading!~ :D

**FairyLucyka : **Hehe.. sorry for the late update. :P Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it~ (yahh meskipun belum sampe bagian yang seru"nya sih. ;P)

**harihi : **Hahaha.. thanks for the comment. Yeah.. at first, I was also thinking that this is strange story. But then, since I never found this kind of story in KnB, an urge feeling to post this story became growing more, more, and.. here I am, post it. I hope you like it though~ :)

**Guest : **Really? Wait until they came face-to-face with the tho– Upss.. I shouldn't have spoiled it right now. Too early for that. ^^ Most importantly is, the exciting part was about to begin. Look forward to it~ (^ o ^) /

Oh and I'm glad I make it in time! It's Kuroko's Birthday~ \(^v^)/ YAYY!

**O-TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU KUROKO TETSUYA~!** X)) Happy Birthday for YOU! XDDD How I wish I can hug you now even if it just for a split of second!~ Kyaaaaaaa! Kurokocchiii! X3 (/) *Kuroko fan-girl mode : on*

Now, _Slow down your pace and enjoy the melody of the story_. Happy reading~

**Disclaimer :** **"**Beside the OCs, nothing change.. still wasn't ours. =3=..**"**

**Warning(s) :** **"**As usual.. some OOC, lack of grammar, typos, etc.**"**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : "Fainted"**

**Previous**

... Akashi just paused. He knew Daiki too well, -in fact he knew all of his teammates too well. Daiki wouldn't put his life at line like this, except if something made him thought that live was very boring and he didn't care about it anymore, -so he only wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Akashi began to scanning the sight in front of him. Kise was screaming in pain, Aomine was cursing loudly, Midorima was hissing in pain, Murasakibara was panting hard, and Kuroko was trembling. Closed his eyes for a moment, open it again then..

PLAK!

The clapping sound that echoed through the gym made all of them turned their attention to the red-haired captain. The captain himself, who felt the five pairs of eyes at him, opened his mouth and said 2 words clearly, loudly, and of course with his absolute demanding tone.

"Everyone. Gather."

.

.

**EoP**

**[***]**

'Gosh! I'm late! Akashi-kun will surely kill me now!' a pink haired girl frowned while run toward the gym. She stopped in front of the gym's door, catching a breath for a second, then open the door.

"Hey all! Hehe.. Sorry late! Our water supplies was already run out, so yeah.. I must go to the nearest store to buy it. And do you guys know? The nearest store took me 15 minutes to get there, and not to menti.." she stopped her so-called excuse when she realized that there wasn't any reply at all. She glances around, and what scene meets her eyes certainly wasn't a good one.

"Guys!" she screaming as she approach them.

"What happened!?" "Hei! Wake up!" she continue screaming while trying to wake them all. But none of them was showing any signs that they will wake up in anytime soon. No need to be a genius to know that something had happened to them.

There, in the middle of court, lying her friends –not just ordinary friends though, but also her teammates, the one who well-known as those legendary GoM; looked like they were in the middle of their peacefully nap. Well.. if they were another person, she won't mind at all. But here, we were talking about the GoM. And we know, they are not your "ordinary" person. They are GoM. The "Miracles". And beside, the GoM was under Akashi's control as the captain. And knowing Akashi, he wouldn't just let his teammates sleep in peace while they were in the middle of training. Heck! He even rarely gave them time to take a break. So what makes you think that he would let them take a sleep instead of a break!? And not to mention, with him joining it too!? Well, that was possible to happen.. If the hell broke loose. That's why their manager, –or known as Momoi Satsuki, was definitely in panic right now, as she wanders what happen to her friends. And with none of them waking up didn't help either.

"Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun! Akashi-kun! Minna! Wake up!" "Gosh! What should I do!?" She want to go and searching for help, but she can't just leave them there.

"They wouldn't just sleep here, right!? Or they were? No! No way in the hell that was going to happen! Akashi-kun would never let them to. But hey.. he were asleep too..." "Then it's imposibble if they were sleep right now, you stupid!" she keep on scream frantically while talking to herself, unsure of what she should do. She stopped doing so when she felt her eyes caught a movement on her right side.

"Um.." Akashi slightly moaned as he slowly shifted his position.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi shouted happily as she rushed towards their red-haired captain. She felt like her eyes begin to soaked as her vision starting to blur. Really, she was at a nearly-crying state right now.

"Satsuki? What happened?" Akashi said after a moment. He seems to notice Momoi shocking state.

"That was what I want to ask you about! I was just get here after went to take drinks, and when I came back.. You guys just fainted there! What exactly had happened Akashi-kun?!"

As Momoi asking about it, Akashi mind automatically replays its memories of the events that had just happened before.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

Upon heard Akashi's order, every member of the GoM –with a lot of effort– gathered. Because still, despite it wasn't easy for them to do that, Akashi order is absolute. Besides Akashi, Kise was still clutching his stomach as she groaned in pain, Kuroko shivering while snuggled the jersey that was given to him by Akashi, Aomine keep shouting, Midorima still pinches his forehead, while Murasakibara only sits there ;panting hard, looked totally exhausted. Sigh mentally, Akashi starts.

"Ryouta. Speak." Akashi said as he turn his glances toward the blonde.

"I do-don't know Akashi.. –cchi." Kise replied stuttered. "I-it's just.. my sto-stomach so.. hurt." Kise muttered lowly as he holding his stomach tighter.

"What you had been eating this morning? Akashi asked basic question, though unconsciously he know, it had nothing to do with this.

"Sa-sandwich.. La-last morning.. Only th-that.." Kise began.

"Drinks?"

"Ho-hot chocolate.. and mineral w-water.." Kise said as he looked up to Akashi. Beside pain, confusion shows up in his face. It's oblivious if Akashi asks what he ate until now, but what he has been drinking? He was unsure.

"Beside that?"

"U-umm.. I think on-only th-" before Kise finished his word, Akashi cut him.

"No." Akashi abruptly said as he continue, ".. you also drink Murasakibara soda just now, wasn't you?" Akashi asks, but sounded more like statement to him. Now that Kise think about it, that's true. He also drink Murasakibara's soda early. But.. why is it the fact that he also drink it bothered him?

"Ye-yeah." Kise nodded.

Akashi stay silent. He then turn his glances toward the dark blue-haired lad.

"Daiki."

The tanned lad however ;despite he felt so damn hot right now, he was doing his best to hold back the urge to snapped at the red-haired captain. Because somehow he know, if he dare to do that, no one can guarantee him if he would even have a chance to see tomorrow's raising sun after doing that. So, instead of snapped, Aomine only sits there while fanning himself with his shirt.

"I don't know! The only thing I know right now, is that I felt so damn hot! Like I'm being baked, no, burned.. ALIVE!" Aomine grunted as his voice level slightly increase at the mentioned of "alive" word. Lucky for him, the captain only shrugs that away as he was deep in thought.

"Hm.." Akashi only mumbled.

'Shit! What's wrong with this damn heat!?' Aomine furiously thought.

Before Aomine could think further, his mind suddenly went blank as his eyes widened. Kuroko who notice this felts something was.. off.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked his "light".

Upon hearing their quiet shadow speak, they turned their attention to the ace, including Akashi as well.

"Daiki." He began. "Wha–" but before Akashi could finish his words, his mind suddenly went blank as well, as his vision started to blur. He feels dizzy all of sudden. Before he could analyze any further, he sees all his teammates fainted altogether. And after that he saw a very bright white light before soon, all of it fading into the darkness, bringing him in.

**_End of Flashback_**

.

.

'Ah, so that's what happen huh..' Akashi thought.

Instead of answering Momoi's question, Akashi told her to wake the others up.

"I already tried! But it's useless.." she said hopelessly. There were still a hint of panic and worry in her voice.

".. Give me that." Akashi ordered while pointing towards a plastic bag contains some bottle of water inside that Momoi unconsciously dropped before.

"Umm.. Here." she gave the bottle to Akashi, unsure of why her captain need that. Maybe he felt thirsty?

Ignoring Momoi confusion face, Akashi only took the bottle and open it. After that, he turn his glances towards Momoi.

"Watch, and follow me." After saying that, Akashi starting to pour the water at Aomine's face. –who unluckily be the one closest from him–. Momoi who see that only sweat dropped, but find there isn't any better method to quickly wakes them up (and because her panic wasn't decrease at all), she then follow him by doing so.

**[***]**

_Minutes after that.._

All of GoM members already wake up and now (again) find themselves sitting circle in the middle of the court. Not to mention, with a wet faces too. Well actually all of them, except Akashi, Momoi, and Kuroko of course (since neither Akashi nor Momoi who was heartless enough for doing so).

As they gathers now, no one say a word not even move. They were to busy with their own thought. The gym was filled with silence. It was, until Momoi decided to break the silence.

"So, what exactly happen. Guys?" Momoi asking hesitantly.

"What happen.. what?" It's Aomine who answered. He raised his eyebrows while looking at his childhood friend. Confusion was clearly showed in his face.

Hearing that, Momoi only rolled her eyes as she stared at her so-called-childhood-friend. "The reason why all of you were fainted here early of course. What else?" she sighed. She sometimes wonder why this stupidity of Aomine was never cured at all. He may be a genius in basketball, but other than that, he is an idiot who only had basketball in his mind. What do you expect from a basketball idiot?

"Huh? Fainted? Who? When? What the hell are you talking abo– " before Aomine could even finished his sentence, he was being interrupt by a sudden loud-outburst.

"Mm? YAYY! My stomach doesn't hurt anymore~!" Kise jump happily as he shouted in joyfully..

"Huh?" Aomine who was little startled at Kise sudden burst- mumbled. "Well, now that you mention it.. It's same with me. I don't felt so hot like before." Aomine said. It's true though, he didn't felt hot anymore. Slightly hot actually, but nothing compare from the first one.

"In fact, it's actually kinda cold here, don't you think?" he added as he wandering. What happened before was surely not a normal one. It's not like he wasn't thanked for that, it's just.. he felt rather confused now. Heck! This was just too much for his little-thing-you-call-a-brain to understand what happens. A moment ago, he felt so hot that he almost believe he was baked alive in the oven with maximum temperature, and now, the heat turn back to normal all of sudden, like what happens early was never happens in the first place. If it wasn't for the few drops of sweat in his body, he would have thought that all of the events were only dreams.

As he said so, the other only sweat-dropped and thought about how stupid Aomine is. (That's Ahomine for you)

"Hot?" Momoi asked, her eyebrows slightly raised as she look at her childhood friend.

"Hee~ Mine-chin is being spoiled kid~" Murasakibara loudly said, starting to tease Aomine.

"Yup! Aominecchi is~!" Kise joined as well.

"Indeed." Midorima who didn't want to miss the chance also comment as he pushing up his glasses.

"You!- " Aomine snapped. "Tsk, look who is talking right now?!" Aomine mockingly said. "I don't wanna heard that from people who look like he was going to die just because a stomachache, nor from people who complained only because a single stratch of headache, and even from people who get badly exhausted while doin' nothing." he eyed Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara with pitying eyes.

"Wait! What? Stomachache? Headache? Exhausted? What do you mean Dai-chan?!" Momoi half-shouted said as her head titled in confusion. She really demanded for an answer now. All of this thing started to make her confused already.

Not minding Momoi confusing state, Kise whined as he complained to Aomine that it was really hurt, while Murasakibara only pouted while mumbling something about Mine-chin being so mean, and Midorima.. well, he looked as if he were pissed off as well now. Aomine words did hurt his pride. Really hurt his pride.

"Hmph. You should watch your mouth Aomine. You weren't the one who felt those damn headache." Midorima cursingly said as he glared toward the tanned boy. It's rare sight to see the green-haired lad cursing like that.

"Is it you the one who should doing that huh, Megane!?" Aomine retorted back. He also glared toward the Midorima who now tighten his grip on his lucky item that he always hold since the beginning.

Kise who felt the tense between them started to rise up, he trying to calm the two.

"Err.. Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, calm down please.. " he hesitantly told them to.

"Uhh.. what exactly was happened here? Would someone mind to explain it to me please!?" Momoi who persistently keep asking, surely doesn't help at all. Well, to be truth.. she herself began tiring of doing that. But the curiousity of her keep her to. Though this time they ignored her again, at least she tried, right?

"Don't butt in Kise!" Aomine hissed, not even took a single glances towards the blonde. He still glared sharply at the glasses boy, who in return glared back with same intensity.

Seeing none of them paying attention of what he said, Kise turn towards Kuroko.

"What should I do Kurokocchi!?" Kise desperatedly ask his beloved mentor, as the said person was only stared expressionlessly at him while merely shrugged. Truth to be told, he also didn't know what he supposed to do.

"Mine-chin, Mido-chin, stop fighting please." Murasakibara also tried to stop them. "Here, I give you my candies if you two stop fighting~." Murasakibara said as he stretch his left hand revealing two pieces of chocolate lollipop candy.

"U-uh.. I don't think that's gonna work Murasakibaracchi.." Kise said as his eyes slightly twitched.

"Hee.. Why?" Murasakibara titled his head towards the blonde while he continue munching his potato chips.

"We-well.. Because.." before Kise finished, he was being interrupted by the sudden yell of his name.

"Ki-chan! Can you tell me what exactly happen here!? Dai-chan and Midorin didn't answered me! They keep ignore me you know!? I'm totally pissed! So you better tell me what happens. Now!" Momoi demanding Kise as she narrowed her eyes at him. It seems like her patience was already at it's limit. No wonder though, since all of them ignore her like she wasn't there.

"E-err.. I don't t-think this is the best time to explain it Momoicchi.." Kise stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"But–"

Momoi protest was suddenly being cut by a dangerously familiar voice.

"Silent." Akashi cut in. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Well, it's obliviously though, since he was the type of person who didn't like to be disturbed while he was in the middle of his thought. And the noise that the others produced, was loud enough for him to be classified as disturbance.

However, that one word of him was effective enough to stop all of the noise in the gym constantly. None of them let out a sound, even for just single low whisper. Still, no one is brave enough for doing that. Who thought what Akashi would do to one who dare doing that.

While they still keep silent, Akashi again was lost in his thought. What just happened wasn't just a mere coincidence. It was.. abnormal. Not that he wasn't familiar with anything that isn't "normal" , being the leader of the GoM was enough to prove that. He just.. had a feeling that something was indeed wrong here. He was sure of that. The problem is, he didn't know what is it. And Akashi Seijurou is hate the time when he didn't know what situation he were in.

He then turn his glances toward his teammates as he observe each one of them. Every one had those tired and exhausted look, shown in their faces. Even Aomine and Murasakibara had. It was a rare sight to see those two in this kind of state. He remembered the time of their toughest match. They didn't look as exhausted as they were now. Well, he can't blame them since he also felt rather dizzy right now, though he rather die than admit it out loud.

Feels like there was no use for them to stay here any longer -since it's useless if he continue their training, he decided to call this a day.

"Alright everyone," Akashi break the silence as he paused to catch their attention. After he feels all of attention were focused on him, he continue "–that's enough for today. Go home and take a rest. We will continue tomorrow." After saying that, he stood up and started walking toward the exit. But before he could set his foot out of the gym, he stopped and turn around.

"Oh, and what happened today, was never happens. Never. Happens. Got it?" he looked at each of them. His heterochromatic eyes gleaming dangerously. Well, if it is Akashi who said that, then what happens earlier was never happens. Received a quick nod from them, he smiled.

"Good. Now, excuse me." he said as he took one last glances at them and stride outside.

As he silently walking towards the school gate, he suddenly felt an unnerve feeling crept behind his spine, made him shuddered a bit.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' was his last thought as he processed walking down to the street.

**[***]**

_Meanwhile.._

.

.

.

"Well.. what is this?" a sound of calm voice echoed through a small yet dark room.

"U-urmm.. Wh-what do you mea-"

"Stupid! Isn't it obliviously I'm asking about this!? What else you moron!?" An angry voice snapped at the man who knuckled down in front of him while shoved the seemingly bottle of soda in front of his face. It's seems like he was already loosing his patience.

"I-I don't understand.." The one who knuckled down looking up at the man in front of him. His face was filled with confusion.

"Yo-you!" The man before him glared dangerously at him. But before he was able to do something to the people in front of him, a voice interrupt him.

"Calm down, could you?" the brunette-haired boy said at the black-haired one as he took the bottle away from him.

"Tch." was the only respond.

"So I asked you again.. what is this?" he lifted up the bottle.

Seeing the same confusion face, the brunette only sigh loudly.

"It's fake you know~" A childish voice answered, joining the conversation as he sits on top of the table hummed happily.

"Stop playing, please." the brunette facepalmed.

"Fa-fake?! Bu-but.. how!?" the man looked disbelieve.

"You tell us." the white-haired one also join in. His white empty rather cold eyes were now looking straight at the man in front of them expressionlessly.

"Guys! Just–.. just let me handle this, okay?!" the brunette said.

"You better hurry then. You know that _he_ wouldn't happy to hear this, don't you?" the white-haired retorted back as his eyes coldly staring at the brunette.

"I know! I know!" the brunette sigh as he turn to the man in front.

"Are you by accident took the wrong one or something?"

"Huh? Uh.. no. I'm sure that was the righ–" he paused as realization hits him.

"Umm.. You okay?" the brunette said as his eyebrows slightly raised.

". . . I think I know where it is."

.

.

**[#To be continue]**

**[***]**

**~Omake~**

A moment after Akashi step out of the gym, the various noise following by various kind of yelled enchoing inside the building. That was, until a certain blonde broke the noise.

"Ne Momoicchi.." Kise began, paused as he still stay in his position, not even move an inch.

"Yes Ki-chan?" Upon hearing someone called her name, Momoi immediately turn her glances toward the blonde.

".. is what you had said before was true?" Kise turn around, stare directly at Momoi's eyes, showing his –unusual– serious looking face.

"Umm.. which one?"

"The one you asks at Aominecchi before, that you found _all_ of us fainted here early.. Is that true?"

"Sure.. why?" Momoi answered, as she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure-? I mean.. are you remember it correctly?" Kise insisted asked, refused to believe what Momoi said to him.

"Of course I am. You doubted me Ki-chan?" Momoi looked slightly disbelieved at what she had heard. Kise doubted her memories!? It wasn't like she was intended to be arrogant, but when it comes to remembering, she classified the expert one.

"If that was true then, is it mean that Ak-" Kise stopped abruptly by the sudden noise of his phone. But that wasn't the one that makes all of them turn their attentions toward the blonde. It was the ringtone.

_Mayday, Mayday! Mayday, Mayday! Dangerous, Dangerous, Dangerous!~_

The ringtone keep plays, while the owner only stood there, frozen. Feels like there is no way turn back, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Without even glances at the screen, he already know who the sender is, -since the ringtone was only belong to one person. He gulp before flipped up his phone, hands slightly shaking. All eyes of the members left slightly twitched as they see Kise's face suddenly filled with horror. Curious, Aomine ask.

"... uhh, Kise?"

The blonde still froze. His gaze never left the screen as he couldn't find his voice back.

**To : **Kise Ryōta **[**黄瀬 涼太**]**

**From :** Akashi Seijūrō **[**赤司 征十郎**]**

**Subject :** Prepare.

_Ryouta. Seems like you didn't clearly heard what I said earlier, don't you?__ And I assume that you know it too well, that I dislike people who disobey me. That's why, I suggest you prepare for tomorrow, Ryouta._

_P.S : Don't worry. Since I'm in a good term now, I will prepare something special for you. I will make sure you would never "ever" forget it . . . . forever._

.

.

.

.

'... I'm so dead.'

**[END]**

* * *

**A/N** : . . . The ringtone was suck. Yeah, I know.. (T_T)" I also felt too many OOC's in this story, don't you think?

By the way~ I forget to mention this earlier, but I'm sure many of you had realized it already. This story take place in Teiko days. So, no Kagami, no Seirin. Only GoM, GoM, and.. GoM.

I must admit though, I kinda dislike Kagami. I hate him little bit… yeah, little bit… well.. Okay, okay! I admit it. I hate Kagami. So much. He was a major block for Kuroko and GoM DX, and because of that, I hate him!

So, for Kagami and Seirin fans out there, sorry for this random chatter of mine. *bows respectfully*.

Anyway to be honest, I'm not sure if this story might reach your expectations or not. And I should warn you guys from now, that this story might be slightly AU.. or completely perhaps? Well, just look forward to see how this story would turn out to be~. Oh, and as my final exam coming closer, which is in March, I don't know how often I can update. Maybe I wouldn't have a chance to update until it's finished. But well, I'll just try my best then. Don't worry, there would still be one chapter next as it is V's turn.

Oh! and review is highly appreciate! I need to know what you guys think so far about this story, so I could improve and write more better for the future chapter. Its also as a reminder for the faster update! ;P

_Until next time! _^w^V

.

.

* * *

**Choco'Late**.Van'Illa-31

**Next Chapter** : Chapter 3 "Find Out!"


	4. Chapter 4 Find Out!

**Chaos**

_Before we start, let us say this . . ._

**O-TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU MIKAGE CELESTINE~!** X)) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YOUUUUUU~~! *seems like our capslock was broken ^,^*

C : Kyaaaaa V! You did it! You did it! You finish it in time for Mikage's birthday! KYAAAAAAAAA! *fangirl squealing*

V : Stop that or else you would broke our keyboard C.. Well, the capslock to be exact. (=~=)"

C : But.. But! It's Mikage's birthday! Mikage's! Gosh! XDD X33 ( ^ / / / ^ )

V : I know! I know! You said that to me almost every minutes since this morning duh.. Could you just stop that already before you actually made my ears bleeding? *roll eyes* Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to study since your last exam is coming? :|

C : You meanie! And anyway, it would do no harm if I only join to said my congratulation for _my_ Mikage, right?! KYAAAAAAAA MIKAGE! *collapsed*

V : *sigh* Just.. forget about her. She got too excited since it's her favorite character's birthday. (-_-") By the way, just for information.. those favorite character of C's is from anime 07-GHOST. Some of you may already know who he is. Anyway,

_Let's back to the story . . ._

**A/N:** Well.. Sorry for the looooong update! It has been a month since the last chapter, hasn't it? (_ _) Well, my school's assignments were slowly but surely killing me as well as my sister. Actually, the next update would take a longer time than this one, since my sister soon would face the examination that would decided her future. =_=" Beuhh! DX And as for me.. well I had to prepare for Chemistry Olympiad that will be held in this April. Hope I could make it through!~ XD

And by the way,** Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites/alert! We really really really~ love you all! X)) ^^ ***give brownies*

Without another ba-bi-bu,

Enjoy the story, folks! ;)

Take a breath then, _Slow down your pace and enjoy the melody of the story_. Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer 1 : "**This story wouldn't exist if we're the one who owned KnB. And since this story was exist, it's mean the contrary...**"**

**Disclaimer 2 : "**Yeah, we good at drawing… but not at colored one. So, the cover pic wasn't ours. We only search in the google for GoM pictures and find it. All the compliments and criticisms belong to the owner… whoever is that.

**Warning(s) :** **"**OOC, typos, fail!humor, and the enemy of most writer in fanfiction; lack-of-grammars. Beware!**"**

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Find Out!"**

**Previous**

_… "Silent." _Akashi cut in. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Well, it's obliviously though, since he was the type of person who didn't like to be disturbed while he was in the middle of his thought. And the noise that the others produced, was loud enough for him to be classified as disturbance.

… He then turn his glances toward his teammates as he observe each one of them. Every one had those tired and exhausted look, shown in their faces. Even Aomine and Murasakibara had. It was a rare sight to see those two in this kind of state. He remembered the time of their toughest match. They didn't look as exhausted as they were now. Well, he can't blame them since he also felt rather dizzy right now, though he rather die than admit it out loud.

_"Alright everyone,"_ Akashi break the silence as he paused to catch their attention. After he feels all of attention were focused on him, he continue_ "-that's enough for today. Go home and take a rest. We will continue tomorrow."_ After saying that, he stood up and started walking toward the exit. But before he could set his foot out of the gym, he stopped and turn around.

_"Oh, and what happened today, was never happens. Never. Happens. Got it?"_ he looked at each of them. His heterochromatic eyes gleaming dangerously.

Received a quick nod from them, he smiled.

_"Good. Now, excuse me."_ he said as he took one last glances at them and stride outside.

As he silently walking towards the school gate, he suddenly felt an unnerve feeling crept behind his spine, made him shuddered a bit.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ was his last thought as he processed walking down to the street.

.

.

_"…what's this?"_

_"U-urmm… Wh-what do you mea-"_

___"It's fake you know~"_

_"Fa-fake?! Bu-but... how!?"_

___-"Are you by accident took the wrong one or something?"_

_"Huh? Uh.. no. I'm sure it's the righ–" He paused as realization hits him._

_". . . I think I know where it is."_

**EoP**

**[***]**

The sun began to rise from the eastern horizon which made the dark sky slowly turn replaced by a bright blue sky. The sun's lights–which-a-way-too–bright yet warm, was overflowing the nature and surroundings, making the cold air is replaced by the warm and fresh air. Along with the rising of the sun, one by one people started to get up from they comfortable rest and got ready for their respective activities as an early start of their busy days. Well, as usual, there are a lot of work that needs to be done.

But instead doing so, Aomine Daiki, a youth teenage in junior high school, still enjoyed his sleep on his very comfortable bed. The alarm clock that had been rang too-loud on the table beside his bed was clearly being ignored. Until finally, the vibration of his cell phone was the one who managed to disturb any of the dreams that are being dreamed in his unconscious world (you could guess).

_Drrrt . . . Drrt . . ._

No movement.

_Drrt . . . Drrt . . ._

A flinch.

_Drrt . . . Drrt . . ._

"ARGH! Who dare to interrupt my sleep!?" yelled the frustrated Aomine. He had tried his best to ignore the electronic objects -that vibrated countless times- to remain concentrated with his slept. He tried to suppress the urge to threw that small yet disturbing thing far away from him. But fortunately, the slightest bit of Aomine's brain and the lack of accumulated life time at that time helped him (or maybe not) as he was still able to control himself and thought about what would happen if he was actually threw the said thing away.

First, he had to save some money to buy a new one, since his mother definitely wouldn't buy him a new one. And come on! If he had to do it, that meant he had to repay his pocket money by not buying one of his favourite magazine. How could he, the Aomine Daiki –didn't buy the latest issue of his favorite magazine subscriptions? No way in the hell! So, no, thank you very much.

Second, he must fully prepared -both physically and mentally- as a precaution in case, his colorfull friends might wanted to know why Aomine replaced his phone and number. Well, the possibility that it might be happen was slim, but it could have been, if at that time they were all struck by lightning, except Akashi -well, Aomine didn't dare to think or imagine his captain who is feared by all people (including himself, but he wouldn't admit that out loud) would be struck by lightning. Come on! We're talking about Akashi after all!- Of course, made the cable wires (which originally had been in a mess) in their brains become more cluttered, causing fatal disorder that made them acted weird. Scratch that, weirder than usual.

Third, who knows, maybe the person who called him was such an important person, for example Akashi (Why it's must be Akashi, again?). Heck he didn't want to face the death so soon, and it's more ridiculous if the reason behind his death, were only because he didn't pick up (a.k.a ignored) Akashi's call- sounded so damned embarrassing (and it hurts his pride too). He didn't even marry yet!

And many other reasons had been thought by him.

So, from the variety of the said realistic reasons (just for him) was formed one reasonable conclusion.

'Do not throw your cell phone, Daiki. After all it isn't wrong at all. It's only doing its job properly.' said Aomine innerself.

He mentally sighed and then hit the button to answer the call.

Then . . .

"AOMINECCHIIII!"

Okay! Scratch that third reason away. Aomine surely readied to explode at any moment.

'That idiot...' Aomine squeezed his cell phone and trying to suppress the urge that crept inside him (again) as possible as he can, to actually threw that thing away.

"AOMINECCHIIII!" Came back the voice from the other side. The only person who have that high-pitched -which made every part of his ears ringing painfully- voice, as well as his trademark that always add the suffix -cchi to everyone that he admired to (*cough* wha.. what?), was none other than Kise Ryouta.

"OI! STUPID! ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?!" shouted Aomine back.

"Wow Aominecchi! I thought you wouldn't wake up this early in the morning~" amused Kise said. Really, Kise wasn't expecting to hear Aomine replied his "morning greetings". He thought that Aomine was probably still sleeping comfortably and soundly in his bed when he made a call but here he was, talking to a fully awake Aomine.

And for your information, it is better right now for Kise to immediately hung up and just prayed to the God than continued to talking about the fact that Aomine was up early in the morning to the person itself, because Aomine was getting pissed off of every second has passed. Really really PISSED OFF.

For someone such as Aomine Daiki, who was clearly hated people to disturb his sleep (even Satsuki), this was an indirect declaration of a Third World War.

"Do you want a death wish, huh!?"

Kise, who didn't understand the situation he was in, humming "What do you mean, Aominecchi? Still sleepy huh? But I thought that Aominecchi was totally up. Well, you disappoint me, Aominecchi~" Kise sighed, sounded like he was pouted.

Vein has been popped up at the corner of Aomine's forehead.

"Tsk.. tsk.. tsk.. Aominecchi is sure a sleepy-head -ssu~" the blonde continued.

As you all know, our Aomine Daiki finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT! You better prepare your funeral Kise. You've crossed the line." Aomine replied in a tone of resentment, irritation, and whatever it is.

On the other line Kise, who has been playing with Aomine TOO MUCH, swallowing hard. 'Oops, I guess it's too much.' Kise mentally told himself.

Swallowing his nervousness, Kise tried to make Aomine changed his decision about killing him. Kise still loved his soul, not to mention that his fans would surely be very sad (and undoubtedly hunted Aomine for his extreme sin which was killed their beloved model).

"A-Aominecchi gomen, gomen.. hehehe. Don't take it seriously! I'm just kidding around you know! and etto.. It was Akashicchi's orders-ssu!" Kise blurted out.

"Eh? Akashi?" Aomine repeated. 'Haha, I should have known that this ruckus was caused by that devil-possessed-as-a-human named Akashi.' Aomine thought bitterly to himself. Then he sighed.

"What does he want now? Wait, let me guess, he told us to come to gym this afternoon to talk about the damn "things" that happened yesterday, then he would say no one came late because he will be very happy to threw that cursed scissor of him at that someone, -when he himself always came late, am I right?" Aomine asked with the tone I-don't-care-about-the-world.

".. Yeah, that's what Akashicchi had told me-ssu! .. More or less .. But Aominecchi! How did you know? Wait, are you perhaps by any chance is an esper!? Wow! It's cool!" Kise talked hysterically on the other side, while Aomine were dumbfounded on the other line.

"Ah, shoot! Sorry, Aominecchi! I have to get ready now, I have a photo shoot soon. See you at lunch~! Bye bye!" Kise said and then hang up.

"Wait! Oi Ki-"

. . . . .

".. Damn, he's hung up" Aomine sneered while throwing his cell phone to the bed. Then, he looked at his clock beside his bed which now stopped ringing.

_07:15 o'clock._

'07:15? Tch, it's damn early.' Aomine yawned. Soon he rubbed his eyes.

'I have no mood of sleeps again.'

'. . . mah, never mind.' Aomine immediately relaxed his muscles and soon walked out of his room.

**Kise's P.O.V**

After hanging up, Kise immediately contacted his manager for the further information about photo shooting session later.

He began to looking for familiar name in the contact. After he find it, when he was about to press the "call" button, his phone suddenly ringing. Kise looked at the ID's caller, then he smiled a little and without waiting again, he picked up the call. The caller was none other than his manager, who Kise wanted to make a call with.

"Hello manager!" Kise said cheerfully.

"Hello, Kise-kun." Haruno Kaguya, his manager greeted back. She was 25. But even so, she still looked so young and beautiful. She is a strong, intelligent, and the greatest woman I've ever met. She's working as my manager for 2 years now, and I must admit that she is the best manager I've ever known.

She arranged my schedule so well. A truly great manager. Besides that, she was very professional at making appointments or other contracts, and the results will be satisfactory. She also often in advising me if I started acting. The way she gave me advises was gentle and full of patient. Because of that, I considered her as my own sister.

"Harunocchi, what time does the shooting schedule start-ssu?" I asked.

"One and a half hour, so get ready now Kise-kun. I'll be waiting at the office. Remember! Don't be late!"

"Okay, okay. Roger, mum!~" I said with grinning all the way.

Before she hung up, I heard her sigh on the other line and then followed by the sound of _tut-tut-tut_.

After hanging up, I immediately set all the equipments that will be needed at the later session. Once everything completed, I took a towel, and headed toward the bathroom.

I went into my fully equipped-bathroom. I decided to take a bath with shower. After setting the right temperature, I was met with the bulk of warm water.

_Srrt . . . Srrt . . ._

'Eh…?'

'What the…'

.

.

.

.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

**End of Kise's P.O.V**

******[***]**

The time pointed at 09.15. The meetings time was about 4 more hours. He then returned to his latest activity in which was watching television. Kuroko continued to watch the show without any interest. Soon, he felt his legs were being rubbed by a fluffy thing. Kuroko immediately looked down and found Nigou stared at him with that very familiar blue eyes. He immediately picked it up and brought it into his arms.

Nigou is the puppy which he picked up a week ago on his way home from school. Kuroko found it while he was enjoying a milkshakes in the park with Aomine after school, -scratch that, he wasn't the one who found the puppy, but the puppy itself was the one who found him.

**_Flashback_**

**Kuroko's P.O.V**

Me and Aomine-kun were talking about basketball, when I felt something stroking my leg. At first I thought it was just the bushes around, but after hearing the sound of barking dogs that seemed very close to us, I finally looked down at my leg and found a puppy stared at me with that blue eyes which were same as mine.

I then took it and matching our eye level. I looked at him and he looked back. When staring contest was about to begin, Aomine-kun broke it completely.

"Oi, Tetsu!"

I looked at him and found Aomine-kun stared shocked at me.

"O-Oi.. what.." he said as he pointed at me and the dog that I picked up earlier. Me and the dog stared at each other for a few seconds until the laughter from Aomine-kun made our gaze rested back on him.

"HAHAHAHA TETSU! WHAT THE HELL!? IT FREAKINGLY LOOKS LIKE YOU! WHAT'S WITH THAT DULL EYES!? HAHAHAHA!" Aomine-kun continued with the antics and a very disturbing loud voice. Much to my annoyance, I had to stop him before he attracted a lot of attention from the passerby.

I decide to step on his foot, hard.

"OUCH! Tetsu! What was that for?! It's hurt ya know!? Oww.." Aomine-kun hissed in pain.

I didn't care as I ignored him and replying with monotone like usual. "You're too loud, Aomine-kun."

"But you don't need to stepping my foot that hard!" he retorted back. I just shrugged and said, "It was the only way that would works."

"Hah? What do you mean?"

".. Nothing. It's already dark Aomine-kun. Shall we go home?" I put the puppy's back into the first place and began to walk along Aomine-kun.

We both walked in silence. Aomine-kun wasn't blabbering as usual which was quite odd as he just walked in silence. It was, until suddenly, he stopped. I mimic him as I also stopped myself, and before I could ask what's wrong, Aomine-kun suddenly turned backward.

"Stop following us, you damn dog!" Aomine-kun was shouting at none other than the puppy earlier.

The puppy only barks cutely while sitting innocently and wagged his tail happily. I went back to look at it and vice versa. The look on the puppy suddenly turned into a sad, pleading puppy-eyes. I looked at him for 5 more seconds before actually picked-up the puppy.

"I'll take care of him." I said finally.

"WHAT!? Oi Tetsu, are you serious?" Aomine-kun asked in a state of shock.

"Yes. And I'll name it Nigou." I said with a small smile at Nigou. It was barking happily.

"..." Since there was no reply from Aomine-kun, I looked around and found Aomine-kun was trying to cover half of his blushing(?) face.

"Umm.. Aomine-kun? Are you okay?"

"A.. ah? Oh sorry.. Ni.. Nigou? What kind of name is that? Tetsu, you should give it a better name than– Oi, Tetsu! Damn, don't leave me! Oi, wait for me!"

**_End of Flashback_**

He began stroked its fur, and Nigou seemed to enjoy it. Soon enough, Kuroko was more interested in stroking Nigou than watching the show on television. That's why he took time to turn off the television and get back to playing with Nigou.

Shortly, Nigou was barking at him, then barked again, again, and again..

'Hmm..' he immediately thought about the reason that made his beloved dog barking like this.

"Ah.. I forget to feed you. You must be hungry now, right Nigou?" Kuroko just remembered that he hadn't fed Nigou yet. As a sign of yes, Nigou -once again- barking at him, but it was different from the last. Somehow, it was different, definitely different.

Kuroko immediately raised Nigou and took it into the kitchen with him. In the kitchen he saw his mother was making -the cake batter?- on the table. He continued his way to the cabinet where he kept Nigou's food. He took and opened it as he began to pour it into Nigou's bowl.

"Woff!" Nigou barked again.

He smiled a little as he put down the bowl and Nigou began to eat it.

"You sure are hungry huh.." Kuroko mumbled while he bent down, watching his lovely dog eating his food that kept decreased rapidly every second passed.

"Tet-chan! Honey! Come here please!" his mother loudly calling him.

"I'm coming." Kuroko answered back.

"I'll be back." he patted Nigou head lightly as he stood.

.

.

.

".. Yes Mom?" Kuroko asked as he stood in front of his mother. Seem like his mother was too preoccupied with her baking activity that she didn't realize her son presence.

"Wuah! Wh– Ah! Tet-chan! You surprised me you know!" his mother said as she laughed cheerfully at her only son, while he only stared blank at her.

"Mom.." Kuroko said emotionless but if we look closer, his eyebrows slightly twitched.

"Ahaha.. Gomen! Gomen! Just joking! Joking! I know you have been there since awhile." Her mother giggle then winked playfully at her only son.

Kuroko only stared flatly in response at her 'too-energetic' mother.

"Mou! You just like Yuu-chan you know! Both of you have no sense of humor." her mother pouted while pretending that she angry but to no avail. Seeing that, Kuroko only sighed.

"I'm sorry." hearing that, her mother happily jumping and hugging him tightly.

"Now that's my Tet-chan! Hehe." her mother kept hugging him. Feel like his mother wouldn't let him go, Kuroko speak up.

"Is there anything I can help you, Mom?"

"Ah! That's right!" seems like his mother has just realised it, she let go her son. She then go behind the table and pick up something.

"Can you please buy these ingredients in supermarket?" she said as she handed him a piece of paper, with list of some ingredients written on it. Kuroko nodded. He then strode toward his room to take his jacket. As he put on his shoes, Nigou came barking at him, knowing that his employer will go.

"You can bring Nigou-chan." she added.

"Okay. I'll go now then. Ittekimasu. Come Nigou." Kuroko said while gesturing Nigou to go with him. He then disappeared behind the door.

"Itterasshai! Be careful on the way!" his mother said as he saw her son and his puppy left the house.

"Well, time to finish this~. There should be no time to wasted." she said while humming as she resumed her activities which had been stopped early.

**[***]**

A young man was seen walking toward the crowd of people. He then paused to look at the watch in his right hand.

'11 .45.. Hmm.. 1 more hour.' the green-haired young man then continued to walking through the crowd. The young man was none other than Midorima Shintarou. Midorima was looking for his lucky item in the market place. Upon hearing this morning forecast from Oha-Asa, Midorima immediately rushed off to find his lucky item for the day because frankly, what Oha Asa had told was bothering him, somehow.

_"Beware my dear Cancers! Today is one of your bad day. Few of you will receive a shocking news. And also, there are some of you that might be meeting with the Scorpio. Remain cautious, my dear Cancers, the Lady Luck wasn't on your side today, in fact it wouldn't be till the next week, –as well as the Geminis, Virgos, Libras, Aquariuses, and Sagittariuses._

_And as for the lucky item for today, it was a cat-shaped aluminum bank."_

And it was indeed true, he, who was a Cancer was not so lucky today. He didn't know how long he was looking for about, but the lucky item for today hasn't been found by him yet. When he was about to enter a store, he was stopped by the feeling of his legs being hit by something. He looked down and found a basketball which stared back at him innocently. He picked up the ball and began to wonder whose ball it is and also what on earth it could be ended up in him. Before he could think any further, he was being disrupted by a scream.

"Help! There is a thief! He took my purse! Help!" shouted a woman from a far. Midorima immediately circulated his view to find the said thief. He saw the thief run headed towards him, Midorima began settled one of his legs to make the thief tripped, but unfortunately, the thief turned and entered the thousand waves of people.

"Tch." Midorima began looking for the thief in the crowd, but he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

"Hey, look at the direction of 11 o'clock!" said someone from a distance. He didn't recognize the owner of that voice, but he soon followed the instruction. He looked the 11 o'clock direction and true! There the thief was. Midorima soon put his hands up in a manner of making a shoot. The thief wasn't far away, and after adjusting the angle and the time, he was throwing the ball in the air. The ball bounced in the air smoothly and..

BUKK!

There was a sound of someone fainted. That person was none other than the thief earlier. The ball which was thrown by Midorima had hit the thief's head successfully and it seemed hard enough to make the thief fainted. Midorima immediately walked calmly into the place.

When he arrived there, Midorima saw there have been 3 people in there. An officer, a middle-aged woman (which he believed was the victim of theft), and a black haired boy who looked in same age as him. The boy suddenly looked at him and grinned.

"Sir! He's the one who throw the basketball!" he said to the officer. Midorima know, he will be questioned by the officer about the thief, so he began walked calmly to approached the three. And then, the questioned session began.

**[***]**

"Thank you! If the two of you weren't here, the thief may not be caught. Once again, Thank you!" the middle-aged woman thanking them for the umpteenth time.

"Nah, no need to do such!" the black-haired boy said. Midorima just nodded in agreement.

"You two are very kind young man. Okay then, I must excuse myself. Thank you again!" she said while bowing slightly, then smiled at the two teen before going back into the crowd.

"Be careful, baa-chan!" the black-haired boy said while waving his hand toward the woman. Midorima only gave a small sigh at the teen's behavior and was about left if not being disrupted by the teen's voice.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked Midorima.

"Continuing the matters which stopped early." Midorima answered. He actually tired after the questioning session earlier. What made him tired like that, he didn't know; neither did he want to. The black-haired boy looked at him briefly, then smiled broke on his face.

"Oh, okay. By the way.. name's Takao Kazunari-" the youth -Takao- introduced himself as he held out his hand. "-you?"

"..." Midorima didn't answer immediately. He just stared at the person in front of him who was now smiling at him like an idiot.

'He reminds me of that stupid blonde.' Midorima thought felt rather annoyed. His inner-self told him that the boy wouldn't go until he got what he wanted. Midorima then sighed before answering "Midorima Shintarou." and held his hand out to shaking with Takao's.

"Midorima?" Takao repeated, convinced at what he'd just heard as he stare at Midorima. Midorima only nodded in response.

"Ohh.." Takao watching him with a look that, he didn't know how to put it.. Strange look, maybe?

"What?" Midorima asked in a tone that wasn't a happy one.

"Nothing. In fact I just thought that your name was suited you very well." he said with a grin.

"Are you by any chance insulting me?" Midorima asked felt rather offended.

"Of course not. What makes you think like that?" he replied with a straight yet innocent face.

'This person..' Midorima thought irritating.

"Never mind." Midorima said with tiredness as he sigh. He was tired enough to retort back.

The boy however only slightly raised his eyebrows before his face suddenly brighten up. "Oh, yeah! How'd you could shot that far!? It's awesome you know! Yet again, what's with that accuracy?! Are you a basketball player? But still, I've never ever seen basketball player could do that! Wow!" Takao continued to blabbering about the shoot he did earlier with awe clearly shown in his eyes. Midorima could only look at him dumbfounded as the person in front of him was going nuts.

". . . -and then, you throw the ball and wuuush! The ball-.."

_Drrrt . . . Drrt . . ._

There was the sound of vibrations. Suddenly, Takao stop talking and they both stared at the source of the vibrations were coming from. It turned out to be Takao's phone which placed in his pocket jacket . He then took the cell phone and flipped it open to answer -what has to be- a call.

"Hello Mom, what happened?.. Oh okay. Yeah yeah, I'll be right back. Bye." he said as he closed the cell phone.

"Sorry, but I have to go now. There is an urgent problem.. Hopefully we can meet again, Midorima Shintarou! Bye!" he said as he run towards the crowd. He even waved at him before disappearing through the crowd. What a weird person.

Midorima was silent for a moment before snapped back into the reality. Urgh, he began to felt the upcoming headache. He was hoped to not met the strange man again because he didn't want to adding another strange friend -no, companion would be- again in his list of the strange people. Midorima immediately went to walk away from that place without knowing that the fate was against him in the future.

**[***]**

Finally, after looking for almost 2 hours, Midorima has finally earned the lucky item in a -some sort of- general store. And it was the only one left. If Midorima was late even a little, maybe now he was still looking for that lucky item.

'What's wrong with people today?' he sighed as he wondered. Obviously, Midorima was confused, how could the cat-shaped aluminum became a wanted item today. Because almost all the stores he knew -that sold things like that, didn't have any left.

Midorima gave a small sigh again. Wasn't he sighing too much today? Well, at least he finally got his lucky item for the day. With that, his bad luck would have reduced a little just like what Oha-Asa had said.

. . . . right?

_'What's wrong with him? strange..'_

_'What the hell was he brought along with? what a freak..'_

_'Eew.. What a weird. Green hair just weird enough. I bet his personality would be weirder..'_

"Huh?" Midorima immediately turn his gaze toward the people around him. He was looking for the person who dared to insult him like that. He sought carefully but to no avail. All he saw was the people who busy with their affairs. Not even one of the people in there took a look at him even for just a split of seconds, let alone to spared a glance. Everyone was lost in their own world.

'If it wasn't them, then..'

".. who is it?" came a whisper from the the green-haired lad.

.

.

.

** [#To be continue]**

* * *

**A/N** : So, how is it this far? Actually.. this "Find Out!" part was supposed to be only one part, but then.. I couldn't make it in time. So, I separated it into two parts instead. And the next part would be C's turn. And for that, it seemslike the next chapter will take a loooongggg time to update. Sorry.. :(

Anyway, what do you think of Kuroko's mother? I know she had quite the opposite personality with Kuroko. But, I have seen some fics that make Kuroko's mother resembles him. And in the middle of those ruckus, (we consider this as ruckus since we make this fic in 1 o'clock in the morning +~+") -an idea popped up. Perhaps, it would be more entertaining if it's the opposite.. and here she is. Hope you like it though~! XD

Oh! And like always, review is _highly_ appreciated! :)) Need to know what this story was lack of. And also as a motivation for the next update! ;3 Hehehe.. ^w^

_Until next time! _^v^/

Chocolate**Vanilla**~Luv'3r

**Next Chapter** : Chapter 4 "You Gotta be Kidding Me."


	5. Excuses

**"**_**Excuses**_**"**

.

.

.

Yeah, the tittle say it. I know. . .

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! I couldn't make the next chapter around this time! D'X

I thought I could make at least 1 chapter before my final exam but then.. Arghh! )X

Don't blame me! Blame my school and my teacher for giving us so many assignment and quiz even though the final exam coming closer! X'0

Sadly to say this but probably, the next chapter would take longer time than the current one. Perhaps it would take month late, or two, or maybe three months late? Who knows.. T_T

After the final exam, I still have to prepare for the college's test, pass the test, search a new place for live since the college is on the other town, and bla bla bla. So many things to do!

Really, I can't promise anything… I can only assure you one thing.

I will, we will finish this story no matter how long it takes. It's a commitment we both agree before we decided to post this story. So, no need to worry~! ;)

Anyway,

_**Special thanks to**_: **Azuza Inoue, BlackCatAnimeGirl, Jewlygem, Kaitou Ryuki, Kitti-Chan13, PeenPenponn, Rasielis, SOIHEARDYULIEKMUDKIPZ, Shine24, XxQueenOfSpades3013xX, Yoshikuni Miyako, animelover100percent, cjsmile5, mangaloverize, pipps44, purple-megane**_, _and **tiger576 **for the favorites!

**1m-pr1n7, All Fall Apart, Azuza Inoue, BlackCatAnimeGirl, CherryPop0120, FairyLucyka **(Thank you Fai-cchi! X3)**, Ginpachi-sensei, Haeuni94, Jewlygem, Kitty-Chan13, Nneko, Pioka, Raccoonwolf, SadisticPrincess13, XxQueenOfSpades3013xX, Yoshikuni Miyako, animeangel98, animelover100percent, emoluvr108, merlin-madness22, pipps44, purple-megane, rieai, ritika1703, **and **twoRooks **for the alerts!

And also,

**monamonalisa17, Guest, tiger576, FairyLucyka, harihi, Guest (2), rieai, purple-megane, Guest (3), ShelloJello, animeangel98, BlackCatAnimeGirl, CherryPop0120, Guest (4), **and **NNeko **for the reviews!

Thank you so much guys! We couldn't make it this far if it wasn't because the support you all gave to us. Thank you! :D

*cough* Well… I guess that's all I want to say. Sorry if you feel disappointed, and thank you for your understanding.

.

.

.

**Just info:** I target to update at **_June 18, 2013_** which happen be Kise-chin Birthday! XD Yes, it's also one of our agreement that we should, no–, we MUST update every time a member of Kiseki no Seidai birthday.

See you next chapter~! =D

* * *

Regards,

**Chocolate**Vanilla~Luv'3r


End file.
